


The things we do when we're drunk (working title)

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Rachel goes to a party and the party is a tad bit wild.





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat down in glee club. It was her senior year and she wanted it to be the best school year yet.

Finn and Kurt walk up to her, smiling.

"What are you two smiling about?" Rachel asks.

Kurt starts, "Our parents are out of town. So Finn and I are gonna be throwing a party."

"We wanted to know if you'd be there," says Finn.

Rachel smiled. "Sure. What time?"

"10." Kurt says.

"Can't wait," says Rachel. For the rest of the day, Rachel felt a warm glow of happiness.

\--

The sounds of music pumping through the stereo rocked the room this way and that.

Rachel had to sneak out of the house without her dads knowing. They'd never let her go to a party like this.

Rachel had lost count of how many drinks she had.

"Hey," says a stranger. This stranger has a soft, melodic voice.

The stranger appeared to be quite drunk as well.

Rachel kissed the stranger. The stranger appeared shocked at first but then gave in.

After the kiss, the stranger grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her upstairs.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tries to figure out who she kissed.

Rachel's hangover was bad. Her head throbbed like crazy. And the worst part was, Rachel could hardly remember anything from last night. But what Rachel did remember from last night was, she kissed someone

_ Kurt? No. _

_ Finn. No, he was busy last night. _

_ Puck and Sam weren't there. _

Rachel rubs her temples, hoping to soothe her migraine.

"Rough night last night?" Asks someone one with a similar soft, sweet, melodic voice.

Rachel looks up to see Quinn Fabray looking at her. "Yeah," Rachel answers.

"Well don't feel bad. I feel the same way. This is got to be the worst hangover I've ever had." Says Quinn.

Just then something comes back to Rachel. The stranger had hazel eyes and blond hair. Rachel knew it. The stranger was Quinn. 

Rachel started to panic inside,  _ I kissed Quinn Fabray. _


End file.
